Disturbing (yang tak kasat mata)
by Crypt14
Summary: "Karena setiap satu dari 'mereka' selalu ingin dianggap keberadaannya." – Jeon Wonwoo, Seventeen Fiction
DISTURBING

Yang Tak Kasat Mata

 _"_ _Karena setiap satu dari 'mereka' selalu ingin dianggap keberadaannya." – Jeon Wonwoo_

Hummingyu© present

Seventeen Fiction

* * *

Percaya atau nggak percaya, sebenernya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, kita nggak betul-betul sendirian. Maksud gue sendirian dalam tanda _kutip_ yang gue yakin kalian pasti tau. Gue Jeon Wonwoo, seorang karyawan _freelance_ di salah satu kantor _advertising_ sekaligus mahasiswa semester 5 di Universitas X didaerah Jogja. Sejujurnya gue bukan mahasiswa yang berprestasi –gak ada yang nanya- nilai akademik gue dikampus cenderung biasa aja. Disini gue cuma mau cerita tentang kehidupan gue yang bisa dibilang yah sedikit ' _special_ ' karena gue bisa merasakan hm lebih tepatnya melihat keberadaan _mereka_. Gue rasa kalian cukup paham dengan kata _mereka_ yang sengaja gue cetak miring, atau kalau kalian belum paham gue sekalian cetak tebal nih. Oke, kita balik lagi ke kisah hidup gue, _please_ jangan terlalu baper sama kata itu kita nggak lagi ngomongin soal kisah hidup gue yang menyedihkan dan penuh penderitaan. Oke gue berlebihan. Gue rasa cukup basa-basinya, _now please prepare yourself and also your snack_ supaya asik aja baca kisah gue sambil makan biar nggak ngantuk gitu. _And the story begin_.

Jogja, 2015

Gue melangkah malas menyusuri koridor kampus gue, sesekali _meng-usak_ rambut belakang gue. Perasaan suntuk yang teramat memenuhi isi pikiran gue saat ini. _Mood_ gue benar-benar hancur sehancur perasaan gue ketika tau Mingyu lebih milih pacaran sama Junghan si cowok cantik dari Fakultas Psikolog dibandingkan gue yang sudah bareng-bareng sama dia sejak kita masih belum diancang-ancang sama emak  & bapak masing-masing. Nggak gue nggak serius sama _statement_ gue barusan, lagi pula gue ini bukan _homo_ atau kaum di zaman nabi Luth dulu. Gue normal senormal-normalnya, serius! Nggak percaya? bisa dibuktikan kalian kunciin gue sama salah satu artis JAV terkenal dan gue jamin gue akan teriak-teriak minta dikeluarin dari itu kamar. Serem bro sekamar sama mereka, takut diperkosa gue haha. Oke balik lagi sama _mood_ gue yang lagi naik-turun akibat gue nyaris nggak tidur atau betul-betul nggak tidur ya semalam? Entahlah, yang gue inget semalam itu super bikin gue nyaris mati karena serangan jantung dadakan.

Gue baru pindah kos-kosan kemarin karena sewa gedung lama kantor gue sudah habis masanya, jadi secara terpaksa yah nggak terpaksa juga sih gue beserta rekan-rekan seperjuangan yang nggak sampai 50 orang itu mau nggak mau harus rela _move_ ke gedung baru. Gedung? Sepenglihatan gue sih lebih mirip rumah yang di alih fungsikan jadi kantor demi menghindari besarnya pembayaran pajak -tolong jangan sebar luaskan-. Karena jarak antara tempat kantor baru dan kos-an lama gue ibarat kata lagu jaman gue SD dulu _dari sabang sampai merauke_ gue memutuskan untuk ikut pindah kos-an. Gue nggak mau ambil masalah dengan jam terlambat masuk karena peraturan keterlambatan kantor gue itu terlalu parah, bayangin per-menit kalian telat masuk kena potongan sebesar Rp. 5.000-, itu bisa beli teh gelas 5 biji, lumayan ngilangin dahaga juga 'kan.

Permasalahannya bukan karena perpindahan kos-an gue tapi _sesuatu_ yang lebih dulu sudah berada di area kos-an baru gue itu. _Fyi_ , kos-an gue itu lebih cocok disebut _housing_ dibanding kos-an karena tempatnya yang merupakan sebuah rumah kelewat besar, ada sekitar 15 kamar didalam rumah itu. 5 kamar dilantai atas dan 10 kamar dilantai bawah, kebetulan gue dapat kamar yang dilantai atas, mojok, nggak jauh dari gudang dan yang lebih kerennya lagi kamar itu nyaris satu tahun kosong entah karena nggak ada yang nyewa atau alasan lain gue nggak terlalu coba cari tau –untuk sekarang-. Semalam selesai merapihkan beberapa barang yang menurut gue memang masih mampu gue pegang hari itu gue berniat buat istirahat. Gue ingat waktu itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam pas ketika gue selesai bersih-bersih dan nyusun baju-baju gue yang nggak seberapa banyaknya itu ke dalam lemari kayu yang memang sudah tersedia disetiap kamar. Gue merebahkan diri gue setelah selesai mandi dan pakai kaos oblong plus celana kolor kesayangan gue yang gue beli dipasar Malioboro. Suasananya sepi, maklum sih kos-an gue penghuninya rata-rata mahasiswa sama pegawai kantor yang seperti kalian tau dua spesies itu jarang banget untuk bersosialisasi.

Gue cuma natap ke langit-langit kamar gue yang kelihatan ada beberapa bintang-bintang disana. Kalian tau 'kan bintang-bintang tempelan yang kalau lampu dimatiin bakal nyala, istilah kerennya _glow in the dark_. Gue masih berada di posisi gue sampai samar-samar telinga gue mendengar suara _grasak-grusuk_ yang tepatnya berasal dari samping kamar gue. Suaranya kedengeran cukup jelas buat gue. Alhasih gue bangun dengan badan yang masih setengah berbaring, noleh kearah pintu kamar gue yang sengaja nggak gue tutup rapat. Gue coba mastiin suara yang tadi gue dengar nyata atau cuma khayalan gue, dan hening gue nggak dengar apapun. Setelahnya gue kembali baring-baring lucu diatas kasur empuk gue yang sudah gue alas sprei bergambar gatot kaca, pahlawan kesayangan gue. Nggak lama ketika gue berbaring lagi, suara _grasak-grusuk_ tadi muncul lagi kali ini lebih keras bahkan. Gue pikir itu suara bersumber dari kamar anak yang nggak jauh dari gue, mungkin mereka lagi dugem atau lagi kejar-kejaran sama kecoak makanya brisik. Gue coba abaikan suara-suara nggak jelas itu dan tetap pada posisi gue, nerawang langit-langit kamar kos baru gue agak kurang kerjaan sih memang tapi mau apalagi, gue nggak punya tv mau _streaming_ di _youtube_ sayang kuota maklum sih mahasiswa kalian pasti ngerti.

Gue nyaris tertidur saat itu tapi seketika kedua mata gue yang sering disebut _sexy_ nan menggoda itu terbuka lebar meskipun dipandangan orang yang bermata _normal_ cara melotot gue itu masih belum apa-apa tapi bagi gue itu udah maksimal. Gue diam, nggak bergerak se-inchi pun cuma natap lurus ke langit-langit kamar gue. Nafas gue serasa berhenti diujung tenggorokkan gue. Disana, tepat dilangit-langit kamar kos gue ada… ada… ada cicak lagi berbuat mesum! Ralat! Maksud gue ada mbak-mbak yang hobinya pake baju putih lusuh rambut awut-awutan gelantungan dengan badan yang cuma setengah nembus dilangit-langit kamar gue, natap gue dengan posisi terbalik sambil nyengir yang sukses membuat gue nyaris pipis diatas sprei baru gue –untungnya sih nggak-. Gue buru-buru merubah posisi tidur gue jadi menyamping kearah kanan, tepatnya kearah tembok kamar kos gue. Gue terus berdoa didalam hati, baca ayat kursi tapi bukannya selesai justru mbak itu cekikikkan genit yang bikin gue nyaris ngompol lagi –untung nggak jadi lagi-. Gue seketika meraih bantal yang berada nggak jauh dari gue, nutup kepala gue dengan bantal itu dan coba meredam suara tawa dari si mbak yang masih asik gelantungan diatas langit-langit kamar kos gue. Gue berharap dia berhenti ganggu gue semalam tapi sepertinya harapan gue sia-sia karena mbak itu nggak berhenti ketawa sampai waktu nyaris memasuki adzan subuh. Dan yang gue inget cuma satu, gue denger adzan subuh semuanya berhenti gue buru-buru ambil wudhu dan melaksanakan sholat setelahnya pergi tidur cuma 5 menit dan kembali beranjak buat siap-siap ngampus.

 _And here I am_ , terdampar dikampus tercinta dengan kantung mata dan raut muka semerawut ala-ala anak semester akhir yang lagi ngejar skripsinya sendiri karena nggak cukup biaya buat gunain jasa pembuatan skripsi instant –tolong jangan ditiru-. Gue ngejatuhin kepala gue diatas meja kantin sampai dahi sexy gue yang tertutupi polem warna karamel yang kata emak gue mirip gulali enjot beradu dengan meja keras yang rada sedikit lengket bekas ketetesan kecap mungkin gue nggak begitu peduli. "Woy bro!" Gua nggak menggubris pemilik suara yang sudah gue kenal itu. Gue cuma mau tidur sebentar sebelum kembali masuk kelas akuntansi yang super bikin kepala gue bakal tambah pening nanti. "Bro, lu baik-baik aja bro?" Si orang yang gue yakinin lagi duduk diseberang bangku gue itu nepuk bahu gue pelan. Gue cuma berdehem sebagai jawaban. "Wonwoo, lu kenapa? Lu sakit?" Gue menghela nafas, gue rasa harapan bisa tidur sebentar nggak akan terjadi selama rajanya makhluk astral ini masih ada didepan gue. Gue mengangkat kepala gue, natap kearah orang yang sudah gue kenal dari jaman gue masih jadi anak alay lanjut jadi terong-terongan sampai sekarang ada di fase pendewasaan dengan pandangan setengah ngantuk setengah suntuk. Mingyu, orang yang ada diseberang gue itu natap gue sedikit shock. "Buset itu muka, sehat lu haha." Ujar Mingyu sambil ketawa pelan yang gue respon dengan muka datar. Mingyu, cowok yang selalu di _eleuh-eleuh_ 'kan sebagai pangeran kampus masih ketawa dengan jijaynya didepan muka ganteng gue. Sumpah terkadang gue berfikir keras gimana bisa manusia abnormal ini bisa dianggap pangeran sama nyaris seluruh orang dikampus, bahkan ibu-ibu penjual ayam bakar paling _maknyus_ didepan kampus gue pun bilang Mingyu itu titisan dewa. Dewa apanya? Anak didepan gue ini cuma menang tampang doang kelakuannya bikin jijay. Hobinya garuk-garuk –maaf-pantat-maaf-, dilihat dari sudut manapun dia jauh dari kata pangeran.

Gue masih natap Mingyu dengan pandangan datar, serius rasanya sekarang gue kepingin banget ngelempar muka dia pake sempak bekas gue yang masih teronggok manis didalam bak cucian kotor dikosan gue, biar suara ketawanya yang lebih mirip om-om cabul itu berhenti. Nggak lama manusia setengah makhluk mitologi didepan gue itu berhenti ketawa, setelahnya mandang gue dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat kedua taring yang sering disebut Mingyu sebagai _susuk_ -nya itu muncul. "Udah puas lu ketawanya, dekil?" Mingyu merengut, dia selalu nyolot setiap kali gue manggil dia dengan panggilan _sayangi_ itu. Mingyu menyapu poni rambutnya yang berwarna kebiruan kearah belakang kepalanya yang membuat pekikkan histeris dari segala penjuru arah dikantin kampus masuk kedalam gendang telinga gue, bikin gue sakit kepala. Oke si makhluk mitologi yunani ini mulai aksi tebar pesonanya, gue nyaris muntah sekarang. "Bangke lu, kulit gue nggak dekil ya tapi eksotis, sexy."

"Biji mata lu sexy, kulit busik begitu." Sekali lagi, Mingyu merengut nyaris ngelempar gue dengan aqu* gelas bekas yang masih bersisa airnya sedikit tapi nggak jadi karena gue pasang muka _flat_ gue yang kata Mingyu lebih nyeremin dibanding muka si poci, anjir. "Udah lupain soal kulit gue. Muka lu kenapa kusut begitu? Lupa nyetrika ya tadi pagi." Mingyu cekikikan lagi membuat gue menghela nafas berat. Tangan gue terulur meraih gelas plastic berisi es kopi yang sebelumnya gue pesan tadi. Menyesap rasa pahit bercampur manis yang nggak jauh bedanya sama kenangan kita yang telah berlalu, gue baper lagi 'kan. Setelahnya menguap lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari makhluk dekil dihadapan gue ini. "Biasalah, ketemu _fans_ dadakan semalam di kos-an." Ucap gue malas. Mingyu melongo sejenak setelahnya ketawa lagi sambil meminum es kopi gue, nggak modal. "Jadi _fans_ lu yang baru itu cewek atau cowok?" Gue kembali menghela nafas berat, menopang dagu gue dan menatap lurus kearah Mingyu yang balik ditatap olehnya dan dan dan ah otak gue mulai lagi. Gue natap lurus kearah Mingyu dengan tatapan sayu ala-ala artis JAV yang habis orgasme gitu. "Najis lu natap gue begitu, minta banget gue ajak kehotel." Ujarnya sarkastik dengan muka sok dijijik-jijiin padahal suka. "Mau ngapain kehotel?" Balas gue, berusaha ngelawak. Mingyu mendecih, memutar bola matanya. "Nyodokin lobang wc-nya sampe taiknya pada muncrat, nggak jelas lu ah! Jawab gue dong cewek atau cowok kali ini?" Gue ketawa ringan sejenak setelahnya mendesah pelan. "Cewek."

.

.

"Selamat siang wahai penghuni neraka jahanam!" Mingyu berteriak keras tepat ketika kaki gue dan dia menginjak pintu masuk ruang kerja kami. Seluruh mata yang berada didalam ruangan itu sontak saja menatap kearah kami. Gue mandang Mingyu yang cuma cengengesan disamping gue. Di otak gue cuma satu pertanyaan yang terlintas, ini anak orang tuanya baca bismillah nggak sih pas bikin dia?. "Yailah, penghuni kekal neraka jahanam muncul." Gue cekikikan pelan saat mendengar suara Hoshi yang nyautin ucapan Mingyu tadi yang sukses membuat Mingyu misuh-misuh nyolot. "Cie datengnya bareng sama Wonwoo, nggak mampir ke semak-semak dulu 'kan lu berdua." Seungkwan, karyawan yang terkenal bermulut cabe memulai aksinya. Gue melongo sejenak mendengar ucapan cabenya barusan. "Coba aja cek isi sempaknya si Wonwoo ada cairan kentel nggak." Dan seketika suara ketawa di dalam ruangan itu pecah setelah Seokmin mengeluarkan jurus mulut cabenya yang sebelas dua belas sama Seungkwan. Gue mendecih pelan, malas menggubris candaan nggak jelas dari dua makhluk astral itu. Melangkah menuju masa depan, nggak maksud gue melangkah menuju meja gue yang berada tepat disamping Minghao karyawan dengan cap terlemot dikantor ini padahal aslinya jenius cuma anak ini agak lamban kalau nyerap candaan. Soal pekerjaan dia nomer satu, ketua instalasi projek bayangin aja. "Wonwoo." Gue nengok, natap Minghao sejenak. "Maksudnya Seungkwan sama Seokmin tadi apa ya?" Gue mendesah berat, nah 'kan dia lemot kalau dihadapin sama candaan orang-orang dikantor ini. "Nggak usah dipahamin, candaan nggak penting." Ujar gue setelahnya Minghao cuma angkat bahu cuek dan lanjutin ngerjain kerjaannya.

"Hari ini kita ngelembur ya, _deadline_ projek buat perusahaan abc udah dekat gue maunya kita benar-benar bisa rampung sesuai tanggal yang diminta mereka." Seluruh orang didalam ruangan mendesah kecewa saat Woozi supervisor kita memberikan ancang-ancang yang paling kita malesin seumur-umur kerja ditempat ini, satu-satunya orang yang nggak pernah kelihatan mengeluh ya cuma Minghao. Gue kadang suka berfikir anak ini dicekokin makan apa sama ibu bapaknya sampai sebegini penurutnya. "Yailah Zi, gue besok ada kuis dikampus nih." Jun mengintrupsi dari balik sekat mejanya. "Lu ngampus jam berapa emang?" Jun diam sejenak setelahnya cengengesan sendiri. "Habis maghrib sih." Setelahnya sebuah tatapan ganas ala-ala emak-emak gosip yang lagi kekurangan uang belanja menusuk tepat kearah Jun yang seketika membuat anak itu kembali duduk diatas bangku kerjanya. Ruangan terasa jadi lebih mencekam setelah Woozi melemparkan tatapan nyolotnya keseluruh anak yang berada diruangan ini. Kita semua kicep, nggak ada yang berniat mengintrupsi. "Gue nggak suka ya sama sikap kalian yang kalo disuruh lembur udah kayak gue suruh makan kemenyan, susah! Kalian udah dewasa udah tau tanggung jawab! Gue bersikap begini buka semata-mata karena keegoisan gue sendiri tapi gue lakuin ini semata-mata untuk perusahaan kita supaya lebih maju. Lagi pula projek ini udah terlalu lama diulur-ulur kalian kerjainnya, cuma tim instalasi yang udah rampung 80% selebihnya kebanyakkan ngomong kayak taik! Kalian digaji disini woy! Dibayar tau diri sedikit!" Dan gue seketika nelen ludah, Woozi ngamuk pertanda perang dunia kesekian kalinya. Spv kita ini emang agak sedikit garang, badannya kecil cuma mulutnya pedes dan tegasnya bukan main. Gue jadi ingat pertama kali masuk perusahaan ini, gue nyepelein pekerjaan gue yang termasuk cukup riskan karena gue berada dalam tim inti atau tim perencana bareng sama Mingyu, Vernon dan Seungcheol. Sebenernya bukan hanya gue tapi kita berempat yang menyepelekan projek baru yang dikasih sama Woozi waktu itu. Setelahnya pas dekat waktu _meeting_ pembahasan kita belum sedikitpun nyusuh bahan perencanaan untuk dibahas alhasil kemurkaan Woozi yang dulu gue anggap cuma kaya seekor anak ayam mengingat badannya yang kelewat kecil buat ukuran cowok itu mengudara. Meja digebrak, gue berempat ditunjuk-tunjuk, mulut pedesnya Woozi beraksi buat ngatain kita yang berakhir lembur selama dua minggu berturut-turut.

"Gue nggak mau tau pokoknya hari ini nggak ada yang balik kerumah atau kos-an! Semuanya bergadang buat nyelesein projek, bagi yang nggak berkenan gue tunggu surat _resign_ kalian sore ini." Dan hening, semuanya diam nggak bersuara. Bahkan trio cabe yang hobinya ngerusuh pun diam seribu bahasa, _the power of Woozi_.

.

Hari beranjak malam, gue menghela nafas setelah mengangkat kepala gue yang sebelumnya gue rebahin sejenak diatas meja kerja gue. Ngantuk, cuma satu itu yang lagi gue rasaain sekarang. Padahal gue sudah minum nyaris 3 gelas kopi hitam sejak siang tadi tapi tetap aja mata gue terasa begitu berat. "Anjir si Mingyu jorok!" Semua kepala noleh kearah Mingyu dan Vernon. "Apaan lu?!" Mingyu berteriak nggak kalah nyaring. Vernon yang berada disebelahnya terlihat menutup hidungnya yang kelewat lancip sambil berusaha ngejauh dari Mingyu. "Bangsat lu kentut ya?" Setelahnya sebuah toyoran mendarat dikepala Vernon. Mingyu nyaris kembali meng-geplak Venrnon sebelum suara dari Dino atau nama aslinya Chan mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua manusia berbeda alam nggak maksud gue usia. "Uhm _guys sorry_ tapi, itu apa ya?" Semua pandangan beralih menuju arah yang dituju oleh Dino. Seketika beberapa orang yang berada nggak jauh dari pintu ruangan –Mingyu, Vernon, Seokmin- ngacir dengan kecepatan super menuju arah kita yang memang berada cukup jauh dari pintu ruangan ini. "Anjir apaan itu!" Seluruh orang yang berada diruangan bergerumul disatu titik, memandang kearah pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca buram, kalian pasti paham kaca yang nggak terlalu bening tapi masih bisa ngeliat samar orang diseberang pintu.

"Sumpah gue pingin balik!" Junghan berucap cepat, dapat gue rasakan cowok itu mencengkram lengan gue kuat. Sejujurnya gue juga merasa horror dengan sosok yang berada dibalik pintu itu sekarang. Meskipun kelihatan sedikit samar namun rasa takut benar-benar meneror setiap satu dari kita. Semuanya terlonjak kaget saat sosok itu tampak mengahantuk-hantukkan kepalanya ke pintu menghasilkan suara seperti _jeduk-jeduk_ yang sangat keras. Joshua yang notabennya anak pengajian buru-buru coba membaca ayat kursi yang samar-samar kita ikutin. Makhluk yang mirip poci itu terlihat menempelkan wajahnya pada pintu ruangan, mulutnya terbuka lebar, kondisi mukanya yang gosong membuat bulu kuduk gue meremang hebat. Meskipun gue sering ngeliat yang model begini tetap aja gue merasa jiper juga. _Bullshit_ buat mereka yang ngomong "Kita sih udah biasa liat yang begitu jadi nggak takut lagi" serius semua itu cuma omongan gengsi. Sesering atau seterbiasa apapun kalian melihat _mereka_ tetap aja bakal merasa merinding sendiri. Gue nyaris terlompat kebelakang saat pintu ruangan terbuka dengan sendirinya, suara _gedebuk_ kencang dari pintu yang terbuka paksa serta teriakkan histeris dari setiap orang disekeliling gue membuat gue mau nggak mau harus berucap kotor. Makhluk yang memang poci itu berdiri dengan mulut menganganga dan kondisi wajahnya yang gosong seraya menggeliat-geliat diambang pintu ruangan. Junghan yang berdiri dibelakang gue semakin mencengkram lengan gue keras seraya coba menyembunyikan pandangannya dibalik punggung gue. "Bangsat! Ngapain dia goyang dumang didepan kita!" Ujar Mingyu. Gue berani bersumpah Mingyu nggak pernah menyerap pelajaran tatak karma disekolahnya dengan baik terbukti dari omongannya yang sebelah dua belas sama jamban pinggir jalan, busuk!

Seungcheol segera memukul kepala belakang Mingyu keras setelah mendengar ucapan anak itu. "Tolol! Omongan lu dijaga!" Teriak Seungcheol keras. Mingyu yang nggak terima justru melemparkan _mouse_ tanpa kabel yang teridentifikasi milik Joshua kearah poci itu. "Taik! Pergi lu kampret!" Ucapnya nyolot yang cuma kami respon dengan wajah melongo. Sumpah, Mingyu itu makhluk paling abnormal yang pernah gue temui. Nggak lama setelah insiden pelemparan _mouse_ sosok itu menghilang, membuat kita dapat bernafas lega sejenak. "Sumpah ya Mingyu, lu itu orang paling sinting yang pernah gue kenal." Ucap Hoshi yang masih coba menyetabilkan deru nafasnya. Semua orang mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Hoshi barusan. Sementara si pelaku nggak menggubris, dia masih sibuk menenggak segelas besar air yang berada dimeja gue. Gue yakin sebenernya Mingyu takut bukan main, gue kenal dia dengan baik. Mingyu selalu bertingkah diluar nalar kalau sudah berada pada ketakutan level tinggi. Sejenak kita bisa merasa tenang, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan perjalanan lembur kita masih terlalu panjang. Soal apakah hal seperti tadi akan terjadi lagi atau nggak itu masih jadi rahasia. Dan kita kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing, berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi sementara.

* * *

Chit chat : serius speechless x'D ff ini murni bkn aku yang nulis but om cuming aka hummingyu aku cuma bantu edit sma ganti2 beberapa kata yg memang nda pas. Jujur aja awal d'kirimin ini d'email sma om cuming aku baca'a antara ngakak sma merinding xD dia blng ini ff d'bikin bareng tmn2'a ank sastra. Aku awal'a agak bingung dpt ide drmn pas aku tanya hbs baca cerita horor d'kaskus mrk kepikiran buat ff ini x'D pokok'a kalian nilai sndiri lah ini ff gmn, trus aku mau sampein aja soal tata bahas yg mrk pakai sngaja ky begini krn mrk blng supaya nda trlalu formal wkwk xD. Udhlah aku nda bisa bnyk chit chat msh pengen ngakak aja x'D

Salam,

Crypt14


End file.
